First Encounter
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Simon has no idea what he's getting into by befriending a girl on the street whose being hunted down by the Clave and whose mother is part of a sinister anti-Clave group but its much more than he ever would have expected. SimonxOC. I hope you guys like it! Dont forget to review and criticism is welcome and I'd love to read your feedback! Thanks oh and M for later chapters probably


WARNING SPOLIERS! **Hey you guys! I've decided to do another FanFic! Some of you will be excited if you like the FanFic's I write and some of you well… you might be like "Oh no she wrote another one!" haha but I don't mind everyone has their own opinions! But anyways thanks for your support and favorites and follows! 3**

**UPDATE: Soul Eater FanFic: I have NO idea right now if I will be doing another chapter for the Soul Eater Fanfic I have no idea where I will go with it so I pretty much have severe writers block with it right now **** If you guys got any suggestions let me know! Now on with the story! SimonxOC and possibly some other pairings with the OC and of course there will be the regular pairings such as ClaryxJace and MagnusxAlec and so on and so forth! This is set when Simon has already become a Daylighter and he is living with Jordan and already knows about Jordan being a werewolf and he has the Mark Of Cain already too. P.S. SPOILERS! Also may get kind of adult I'm not sure but if it does it will be in way late chapters and yes, the original story by Cassandra Clare will be altered a little (or a lot) to kind of fit the OC into the plot and different plots that I'm adding in! But anyways enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the story! Hope you enjoy my lovelies!**

Simon was just going to take a walk down the dirty but beautiful New York street when he heard panting. He had his black hoodie on and blended in with the night, like a vampire should. Simon turned his head down the street to see if there was a source to the panting or if someone was trying to attack him again. Suddenly he saw a flash of white run across the street to the other side where he was walking. Simon really didn't want to take part in any more dangerous business, especially if this _thing_ was after _him_. Of course he had the Mark Of Cain protecting him but say this thing was scary the Mark didn't protect him from nightmares of freakish 3 eyed sheep and horned mice did it? No, it didn't. Simon had learned that from experience. As much as he didn't want to he walked over to the side of the street and looked into a bush where the thing had run off to. When he got there he was confused as to where it was because it _certainly_ wasn't in the bush anymore. Simon, suddenly in a panic, looked around him like a mad man to see if it was behind him and sure enough he saw it creeping… _away?_ Well, he didn't want to get near it but he decided against his better judgment and went after it into the darkness.

When Simon had finally caught up to it, he slowly put his hand on its shoulder. Not before noticing that _it_was actually a _she_. It had to be a girl because it had a small but lean frame, like she'd been running her whole life. The white Simon had seen flash had been her hair too. It was long, going down to the small of her back and snow white. It was beautiful. Simon guess that turned around she'd come up to about the top of his chest or the tip of his chin. In other words and to put it quite simply she was short. "Um, hey are you-"Simon was cut short as the girl turned-quicker than Simon would've ever thought was humanly possible-and let out a short high screech as she fell to the ground in surprise. Simon was stunned by her beauty too. She had huge luminous blue green eyes and full lips. Her long hair cascaded across her face casting shadows on her high, delicate cheekbones and contrasted with the color of her eyes and the soft pink of her cheeks. Her skin was a peach color with a very light brown that made her skin look like Jace's, it looked stunning on her. She must have been mixed. Simon guessed she was something along the lines of Roman and Egyptian with a little mix of Russian and Japanese. The Egyptian must have been where she got that ever-so-light-peach gold skin tone. Most people wouldn't be able to tell if her hair weren't such a light color really. She stared up at Simon with eyes wide in horror and shock. Simon noticed she was wearing a button up black shirt with a few button popping at the seams from her over sized breasts. Simon noticed that too. He'd say they were about a D cup and for such a small body that was amazingly impressive. Her lower body outfit was just a black mini skirt which in the position she'd fell, was showing her black and white lacey panties. If Simon still had blood in him he would probably be like one of the perverted anime boys in anime's like _Ladies vs. Butlers_ that got nosebleeds over cute girls like this one. Simon finally returned his full attention to the girl and calmly leaned down to touch her shoulder lightly. She backed away the instant he leaned down and shrank back in horror. Simon withdrew his hand and asked a simple question "What's your name?" The girl's eyes softened a bit at the question and she hesitated for a long while before she said in a high voice "Kiralen." She said. Simon thought a minute and then a strange thought crossed his mind. "That sounds like a Shadowhunter name." He muttered trying to keep his voice down but apparently it didn't work. "You know of them? The Nephilim? You know of the Clave too?" She asked in a panic again. "Yeah, apparently you do too." Said Simon in reply. The girl—Kiralen—sighed. "I do. They are after me." Simon was trying to process everything that had just happened in his mind. He runs into a pretty girl, claiming the Clave is after her, and Simon assuming she's human. "What are you? Like human, Warlock, vampire, werewolf? Or are you a Shadowhunter?" He asked her trying to keep his voice level. She'd calmed down again and leveled her gaze with Simon's and said "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Kiralen finally let Simon help her up and not try to kill him. No wonder the Clave was after her. "So what exactly are you going to do then?" Simon asked her as they walked back to Simon and Jordan's apartment. Kiralen put her head down and sighed. "Go to the High Warlock Magnus Bane. That's the only option I have left. He can tell me what I am. Then I plan on going to the vampire Camille or Raphael and ask why the Clave is after me." Simon was surprised she knew all these Downworlders. "How do you know all these Downworlders?" Simon asked. "Well, when you have the Sight and you're on the run from some of the most powerful Shadowhunters in the world, you kind of get to know people." She said with a hint of sarcasm. She was letting go of that shell she'd had when she'd first met Simon. "Oh, I know all of them. Magnus is a friend of mine and the boyfriend of a Shadow hunter I know. Camille has asked for my help to protect her and had given me 5 days to decide. Then Raphael is my Sire." At this Kiralen's ears perked. "You're a vampire then?" She asked him with honest curiosity. "Yeah." Simon said shortly. "You are a lucky boy Simon Lewis. I wish I had such power as you do. I am nothing right now. Nothing but a human as far as I know. I hope Magnus says I am something even the least but powerful. Then maybe I can fight against the Clave." She said honestly and Simon couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I swear though, I shall wreck havoc on as many of the Clave members as I can before they burn me. They haven't the slightest idea of how much pain and sorrow and grief they have put me through." Simon looked at her and she turned away. She was putting the wall up again. She was blocking him out. Simon didn't know why he cared so much. He'd only just met the girl. In a few moments they arrived at Simon's apartment. The girl bowed her head in a polite manner. "Thank you for your time Simon Lewis. I appreciate that you stopped and talked to me, it was very enjoyable." Kiralen said very formally. "Uh yeah, no problem." Said Simon and without another word she turned to leave. Simon had no idea where she was going to sleep. Then he took a wild guess. A pretty girl, running from the Clave, there was only one thing that came to Simon's mind and that was prostitution. Suddenly he felt bad about just letting her walk away like that so he done the only thing that came to mind. He ran after her.

When Simon finally caught up, Kiralen was running again and already about five minutes down the street in a matter of one minute. That alone shown Simon how much she ran. If it weren't for his vampire speed he probably would have gave up trying to catch her. "Kiralen! Wait! It's me, Simon!" She slowed and turned around her hair lovely white hair fanning out around her. "Simon? What are you doing? Why are you following me?" She asked genuinely confused. "I didn't know if you had a place to stay or not so I was just wanting to know if you'd like to stay here tonight. At least until morning so that I know you'll be a little more aware of your surroundings since it'll be daytime." Said Simon and Kiralen bit her lip. "I don't know Simon. The Clave could catch you housing me and they'd kill you too. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'll find some place to stay tonight." She said. "Look," Said Simon "I think I got a pretty good idea of how you get a place to stay at night and I'm offering you a free place. No fee and nothing gross." Said Simon as gently as he could. Kiralen looked at him and this time she nodded. "Alright, but only one night I don't want to be a burden to you." Simon smiled and motioned for her to follow him down the street. She turned and did just that.

When they walked into the apartment Simon hadn't expected what would happen. Simon unlocked the door and stepped into the small apartment and motioned for Kiralen to come in too. Simon saw Jordan with a glass of wine freeze mid drink and drop the glass cup. Kiralen turned with a jump just as the door slid shut and stood still. "Simon, why is she here?" asked Jordan in a way too soft tone. "I saw her on the street and picked her up. Why what's wrong?" asked Simon. "Simon, man, you gotta get her out of here. Do you know who she is?" he asked "Do you know who _he _is?" Kiralen asked Simon. "Yes and yes. I know who the both of you are. The real question is do you two know each other and I think the answer to that is a yes too so the _actual_ question is _how_ do you two know each other?" asked Simon. "That's the Praetor Lupus's lapdog. Literally. Jordan here had tried to catch me for the Clave and the Praetor multiple times." Said Kiralen. "That's because you're a criminal and you know it." Said Jordan walking towards Kiralen. "Wait you're a werewolf and Simon's a vampire. Why are you two living together?" She asked just noticing the rather small fact. "Because Jordan was undercover and supposed to be watching me and then I found out he was a werewolf. Now why are you a criminal?" Simon asked and Jordan answered "Because she's a murderer and so is her whole family. The Clave should just smoke them out of their little town and then kill them all." Kiralen looked hurt and offended. "I am NOT a murderer, nor am I a member of my mother's STUPID group. I would NEVER go so low as to join the Allegiance! Don't you DARE accuse me of things I have never done werewolf!" Kiralen screamed furiously. Simon and Jordan just stared at her astonished and in silence until Simon broke it. "Ok, will someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?" Simon asked. After a few more moments of silence Kiralen opened her mouth. "My mother, Avaline, is the leader of an anti-Clave group called the Allegiance. They are a huge group of Downworlders and Greater Demons. Some are even Shadowhunters. It is a group that is exactly like the Circle but much larger, much more hidden and secretive, very much more powerful, and much crueler. The Allegiance believed there would be a child born to destroy the Clave and the Shadowhunters. Right now there are two options as to who they could be; those options would be me, or Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern who is already a very dangerous criminal. The Allegiance wants to capture that child and activate their destructive power and abilities so that they may use the child to destroy the Clave that oppresses them. The reason the Clave has not caught them yet is because they cannot gain access into the city. Only a member of the Allegiance can get in or out of the city. Or a family member of the head of the organization. That would be me and the Clave wants me because of this reason. Then they want to annihilate the Allegiance and I because they think I'm a member. Every member has a mark that binds them to the Allegiance that is carved into the skin so that they can never leave and survive. Either the Clave would get them or the horrid creatures they keep down where they live. I was born in the city and raised there too. I have the mark of a member but I was the only one that escaped during the period of time we call the Terror. The monsters had gotten loose somehow and began terrorizing the city. Eventually they infiltrated the Allegiance member's secret chamber. I was only 11 at the time but my mother had told me I was more dangerous than any Shadowhunter already but the problem was I didn't want to be a member anymore. I didn't want to destroy the Clave and I still don't but they think I pose a threat to them. Indeed I do, but I don't want to hurt anyone but I certainly don't want to die either. The Clave wants me to show them where the city is but the fact of the matter is that none of them could get into the city, unless they sent a Downworlder or Shadowhunter willing to say they want to become a member to my mother themselves. Still they would need me with them and I don't think I could ever go back to that city willingly. The monsters are still loose and more than likely we'd both die before we actually reached the chamber of the Allegiance members. The only way to bring them down too would be if my mother were to die and more than likely she would be the only one to escape the Claves wrath. It would do them no good. I say that until the Allegiance actually catches Jonathan or me they pose no real threat. Unless they had some of their members to attack the Shadow World anyway. Even then they may only use the monsters but even they could pose seriously fatal results to you lot. Jordan had called me a murderer probably because he thought I'd murdered Shadowhunters and Downworlders when I've had no such desire to so that and I haven't done that either. My mother and father have but only to traitors and the extremely few number of Shadowhunters and Downworlders that have gained access into the city with a traitor. Either way that city is a death trap to anyone who may gain entrance into it. Anyone brave enough to volunteer to go definitely deserves and award, if they were to make it back in one piece. My mother has sent the chopped up remains back to the Clave when they have sent Shadowhunters to eliminate her. Anyways if we were to go down there we wouldn't make it past my sisters or brothers. There's no point at all." Simon stared at her and so did Jordan. "You've never told us all of that." She snarled "You never gave me the chance, have you?" Kiralen said. Jordan looked at her for a moment. "If I were to call the Clave here, would you tell them that and I'd have them call off all charges and stop following you. But only if you were to travel with someone to the city and come back saying you eliminated the Allegiance. With Sebastian on the loose the Allegiance is the last thing we need. So is it a deal." Kiralen looked horrified but bit her lip and finally said "Fine but only if the person who goes with me is Simon." Kiralen said and then Simon looked horrified. "Why me?" He asked "Because you're the only Downworlder I trust." Said Kiralen. "Please Simon, I'm begging you." Said Jordan. Simon looked at them both and said with a sigh "How bad could it possibly be?" But no one laughed at the comment but Kiralen said "Worse than having your sanity stripped away. More like having your skin stripped away and eaten in front of you."


End file.
